Ainz Ooal Gown
:"I will announce the goal for everyone turn Ainz Ooal Gown into an eternal legend. If there are many heroes, then we will replace them all. Let the entire world know that Ainz Ooal Gown is the true hero!" ::- Ainz announcing his goals, setting all of Nazarick into motion Ainz Ooal Gown (アインズ・ウール・ゴウン), formerly known as Momonga (モモンガ), is the main protagonist of the Overlord series. He is the guildmaster of Ainz Ooal Gown, Overlord of the Great Tomb of Nazarick and the creator of Pandora's Actor. He is regarded as the highest of the Almighty 41 Supreme Beings by the NPCs of Nazarick. In the New World, he is the Sorcerer King of the Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick and the most powerful magic caster in the world. His other identity is famously known as Momon, a dark warrior and leader of Darkness. He is an adamantite class adventurer and the strongest adventurer in E-Rantel. Appearance Ainz Ooal Gown has the appearance of an Overlord, an undead skeleton creature who is devoid of skin and flesh. Ainz wears an elaborate, jet-black academic gown adorned with gold and violet edges. He has a dark red glow inside the empty eye sockets, and a dark halo-like object glimmered behind its head. In his dark warrior persona as Momon, Ainz would wear a fully jet-black body armor with purple and golden markings on it. He wears a red cape and along with two large swords on his back while carrying it behind him. Personality While being a cautious and stingy person, Ainz would always tried to plan ahead and control details beforehand in order to avoid any haphazard actions that can endangers Nazarick's existence. Because Ainz doesn't underestimate his opponents, he will usually overkill them. Since being transferred to a new world and becoming an actual undead being, Ainz could feel himself becoming very cold and calculating while his emotions repressed. As he is loyal to his friends and the NPCs created by them, Ainz has become a ruler of Nazarick in the new world. This was where he then acts with a certain degree of nobility, leading his devoted followers so they can faithfully have a Supreme Being to look up to and depend on. Ainz only does things that will benefit Nazarick or himself, whether its information or prestige. Although he does have a sense of justice and doesn't hate humans as much as his followers, Ainz holds no attachment to them, and he feels nothing toward their deaths. In his dark warrior persona as Momon, he is a very dignified as a worthy adamantite adventurer yet he doesn't make others uncomfortable. He also very faithful, shown in the case that he refused Nfirea's request and to prioritize the Swords of Darkness. He also exchanged greetings with every single adventurer's group rather than meeting the princess (he send Nabe instead to prevent Gazef Stronoff from recognizing his voice), showing his caring nature and to sum up that he is as good as his strength. Background When Momonga first started playing YGGDRASIL, he was very close to quitting the game because of being discriminated as a member of the Heteromorphic Races. Therefore, Momonga himself was seen by other players as a monster who only exist to be killed. However, he was then saved by Touch Me, which the two of them together with seven others formed the First Nine, who started out the PVP/PKER guild, known as the Nine's Own Goal. After the dissolution of the Nine's Own Goal, Momonga becomes the guildmaster of Ainz Ooal Gown and leading its members to conquered the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Henceforth, the other players started to perceive the guild of heteromorphic races as evil beings. This way, the guild members of Ainz Ooal Gown including Momonga thought that it was only proper for them to become real monsters. Since Ainz doesn't have any real family or friends to support him outside the game, he dedicated his whole life instead to the game itself being YGGDRASIL and just his guild alone. Ainz's daily livelihood to the game has even go so far to the extent, where he almost used up all the money financially obtain by him as a salary man in order to spend time playing it. Even though all the other members had left, he still continue to stayed behind and kept the guild's base called the Great Tomb of Nazarick up and running. This was so in the hopes that his guild members would one day return back to the game and played with him. Even until arriving to the New World, Ainz would continued to reminisce about the past journey he has with his fellow guild members back then in YGGDRASIL. Chronology The Undead King Arc Momonga, the guildmaster of Ainz Ooal Gown, was seen conversing together with Herohero during the last moments of YGGDRASIL before shutdown. Herohero would then bid farewell to Momonga and logs out for one and only last time as he has already quit the game. Mentally, Momonga is enraged about his friends leaving the game, but cools down after noting that they didn't abandon the guild - it was that they had real life issues to deal with. Still engrossed in the memories of the past, he takes the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown before heading to the throne room. Momonga encounters Sebas and Pleiades at the Royal Suite and calls for them to accompany him. At the throne room, he discovers Albedo holding World Items. While he is initially irritated that her creator Tabula Smaragdina broke the guild rules, he quickly forgives him since Albedo was one of his treasured creations. Momonga looks through her settings and reprograms her to be in love with him. Without little time left, he sits at the throne and points at the banners, calling out the names of his guild members while waiting for the server to shut down. Unexpectedly, the server does not shut down and Momonga quickly realizes that something is wrong when the NPCs begin talking. Staying calm, he orders Sebas to survey the surrounding and orders Albedo to assemble the floor guardians at the sixth floor. Brooding to himself, he concludes that all of the NPCs have gained sentience and agonizes over Albedo's modified settings. Momonga went to the Amphitheater of the six floor and meets with Aura and Mare. He asked the two that he is testing the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. After the experiment he summoned the Primal Fire Elemental and asked Aura if they want to fight it which Aura agree and along with Mare. After that the arrival of the floor guardians are now assemble and pledge their absolute loyalty to Momonga. After confirming their loyalty Momonga went back to the Throne. Momonga alongside with Demiurge, who spotted him leaving and request to accompany him outside of Nazarick to sees the New World. After seeing the new world, he went to Mare and reward him the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown for doing a splendid job and he also gives a ring to Albedo too then teleport back to Nazarick. Momonga using Mirror of Remote Viewing discovers a village being attack by knights. At first he doesn't want to get involved but reminiscence about Touch Me, who saved his life and decided to saves the village. He then teleports to the outskirt of the village and saves Enri Emmot and Nemu Emmot, who are being chased by the knights. After saving them, he summons the Death Knight and orders it to kill the knights attacking the village. He saves Carne Village and gather information about the New World from the village chief. He decides to withdraw but Gazef Stronoff and his warrior troop arrive at the village. He introduces himself as Ainz Ooal Gown that save the village from the knights. After he was thanked by Gazef, his subordinate inform him that the village is surrounded by unknown figures. Ainz seeing that the unknown figures have Archangel Flame with them that similar to YGGDRASIL monsters. He realizes that Gazef is their target and he gives him a sculpture for good luck on his battle. He then switch with Gazef and faces the Sunlight Scripture led by Nigun Grid Luin, and offers them to surrender with their life or face death. He uses Negative Burst on the Archangel Flame, then uses Hell Flame on the Principality of Observation and finally uses his Black Hole on finishing off the Dominion Authority. He easily defeats the Sunlight Scripture and went back to Carne Village to check Gazef's condition before leaving the village. After Ainz returns to Nazarick, he announces to his NPCs that his name will be renames as Ainz Ooal Gown and orders them to make his named an eternal legend to the New World. The Dark Warrior Arc Ainz Ooal Gown alongside Narberal Gamma goes under cover as adventurers under the alias of Momon and Nabe. They infiltrate the fortress city of E-Rantel and register as copper class adventurers. They cause a commotion at the inn which led Momon to gives Brita a potion for compensation. He discuss his plan to Nabe about their objective in this city. He plans on becoming famous adventurers and gather information about this world. They went to the Adventurer's Guild to search for a job but he meets Swords of Darkness, they offer the two adventurers a job. After the discussion the female receptionist informs Momon that someone request him for a specific job. He meets Nfirea Bareare, who request Momon to be is escort to Carne Village and gather herbs. Momon accepts both of their request and their journey begins. As they travel to Carne Village, the party is attacked by a large group of goblins and ogres. A battle plan is made quickly while the Swords of Darkness pick off the goblins while Momon and Nabe would eliminate the ogres. As the fight proceeds, Momon kills some ogres while Nabe finishing off the rest. The journey proceeds smoothly after the encounter, but things are amiss as Carne Village is more fortified than usual. Sensing that something is wrong, the party advances cautiously but is ambushed by the Goblin Troop. Momon realize that the goblins in fact, turns out to be Enri's summoned goblin and that she used Horn of the Goblin General for protecting the village. Ainz's identity has been discovered by Nfirea, he apologized to Ainz for deceiving him and he thanked him for saving Enri and Carne Village. Nfirea also tells Ainz, that the request was just to know on how he make that rare potion that he got from. After convincing Nfirea not to revealed his identity, they went to forest to gathered herb. Ainz orders Aura to lured out the Wise King of the Forest to him. However, he was disappointed that the Wise King of the Forest is actually a giant hamster and tamed it easily. He then showed it to the group that he tame Wise King of the Forest. They return backed to E-Rantel, Momon registered Hamsuke to be his mount and pet. He meets Lizzie Bareare, grandmother of Nfirea, she led them to her workshop. He discovers that the Swords of Darkness are killed and turned into zombie, he immediately kill them, and investigate what happened. Momon finds out that Nfirea was kidnapped and tells Lizzie to hired him so that he can save Nfirea. They went to the cemetery and breakthrough the mob of undead, and confront the two instigator. He then have a duel with Clementine and finished her off with a bear hug leading to her death. After resolving incident, he sent the corpses to the authorities, and Momon and Nabe are promoted to mythtril class adventurers. They returned back to the inn and discuss what to do with Nfirea and Lizzie. Suddenly, Ainz is informed by Albedo that Shalltear Bloodfallen has rebelled. The Bloody Valkyrie Arc After being informed by Albedo that Shalltear Bloodfallen has rebelled. He returns back to Nazarick, and finds out why Shalltear has gone rogue. He and Albedo went to the fifth floor to visit Nigredo and used her to find Shalltear. They discovers that Shalltear is now fully equipped in her Bloody Valkyrie form. However, Ainz is informed by Narberal that the Adventurer's Guild at E-Rantel is looking for him. He then went to the Adventurer's Guild meeting and discuss about a powerful vampire. Momon convinces and insists to the Guild leaders, E-Rantel's authorities and his fellow mythril adventurers that he will exterminate the vampire in sight. After the meeting and they went to the forest, he orders Albedo and Mare to dispose Kralgra, who ignored his advice and chose to follow. He finds Shalltear and use Wish Upon a Star spell which failed. Ainz finds out that Shalltear is under a spell of a World Item, he decided to retreat back to Nazarick. Ainz has no choice but to get a world item at the Treasury. He meets Pandora's Actor, his creation and in-charge of the Treasury. After talking to Pandora's Actor, he gives the ring of Ainz Ooal Gown to him before entering the vault with Albedo. He eventually decides not to use it since he didn't want to waste the world items and that he will face Shalltear alone without interference. He then face off against Shalltear in an intense battle using many of his spell against her. Ainz finish her off with Fallen Down and he emerges victories against Shalltear. Ainz resurrect Shalltear back to life and hoping that her death would cure her mind control which succeeded. He then started a discussion with the Guardians about strengthen Nazarick's defense and they shall gather stronger bodies to create more undead. At E-Rantel, Momon and Nabe are promoted to adamantite class adventurers after reporting on Shalltear's defeat. The Sealed Evil Tree Arc Ainz Ooal Gown once again using his adventurer alias Momon, to takes on a personal request from the Adventurer Guildmaster of E-Rantel. His mission is to retrieve a rare herb in the northern region of the Great Forest of Tob. Ainz is assisted by Hamsuke and Aura Bella Fiora who guides him to the location of the northern forest. The trio encounter a dryad, Pinison Pol Perlia. Through her, Ainz learns of the awakening evil treant, Zy'tl Q'ae. Interested he decides to go and investigate it despite the dryads warnings. Upon the group's entrance into Zy'tl Q'ae's lair, it has fully awakened and upon its head the herb Ainz was sent to acquire. Seeing an opportunity for an experiment, Ainz summons the Floor Guardians to do battle with the evil treant. Ainz delivers the final blow and later returns to E-Rantel with the herb in hand. The Lizard Man Heroes Arc Ainz next target is the Great Lake, he orders Cocytus to annihilate the lizardman and use their corpse to create stronger undead and thus strengthen Nazarick. Cocytus's failed to annihilate the lizardman but Ainz have planned it all along. It was just an experiment to use that weak army for observing how the lizardman fight. He then changes his order from annihilation to occupation and for Cocytus's punishment is to be given control and responsibility over the lizardman once they have submitted to Nazarick. Ainz and his forces confront the lizardman and start a negotiation. He gives a condition to Shasryu Shasha and Zaryusu Shasha, that they must face Cocytus in a battle if they win, he will no longer bother them, however, if they lose or decide not to fight they must submit to him. Cocytus emerges victorious in his battle against the lizardman heroes. Ainz orders Cocytus to summoned Crusch Lulu to his presence. He suggests to Crusch Lulu to be his spy in the Lizardman Tribes in exchange for the Resurrection of Zaryusu. After the Resurrection of Zaryusu, the lizardman now see Ainz as their new God. The Two Leaders Arc Ainz's bathing using the slime and Ainz decides to invite all male floor guardians to enjoy the spa in the 9th floor together. In his bedroom, Ainz is practicing various different poses and speaking phrases. He see Mare and asked why he is here. Mare responded that he's handing back the invitation that Ainz wrote. The two exchange words and Ainz ends up by expressing his love for the NPCs. Hearing what Ainz said, Albedo becomes unable to control her emotions and attempted to rape Ainz. He order Mare and several Eight-Edge Assassin to get Albedo off, Ainz punished her to three days of solitary confinement. Later that day, Ainz rides Hamsuke to the Adventurer's Guild headquarters in E-Rantel. He spotted Enri Emmot, who was about to be detained by the authorities. He comes and guarantee for her released from custody. Curious to the reasons, Ainz asked the Guild leader for the content of Enri's request, and finds out that it was relating to the lords of Tob Forest. Back at Nazarick, Ainz scolded Lupusregina Beta for not reporting to him and reminded Lupusregina to ensure the safety of Enri, Nfirea and Lizzie Bareare. Ainz along with Aura decided to meet the Giant of the East and Demon Snake of the West. He tries to negotiate with Goo but failed, he activates Desperation Aura V and instantly kills Goo and his followers while Aura captured Ryuraryus which pleads for his life and swear his loyalty to Ainz. He then decided to use the corpse of Goo and his followers to attack Carne Village. Back in Nazarick, Ainz consults Demiurge about the upcoming dinner that he will treat to Nfirea, Enri and Nemu Emmot. After that Ainz, Cocytus, Mare, and Demiurge take a bath together. Ainz has a good time in the bath, but the lion golems in the bath attacks the female floor guardians to restrain their ignorant behavior. So Ainz and the male floor guardians prepare to help them, wishing for a peaceful bath next time. Nfirea, Enri and Nemu are invited to Nazarick to celebrate success of developing the new potion. Ainz requests Nfirea not to announce the existence of the purple potion after hearing the attack on Carne Village, and after that they enjoy the luxurious dinner of Nazarick. The Dark Hero's Story Arc The Men in the Kingdom Arc and ''The Men in the Kingdom II Arc'' At E-Rantel, Ainz was planning on giving the Floor Guardians a reward for their work and loyalty. He then orders Narberal Gamma to buy and collect an iron ore from different locations so that he can toss it in the Exchange Box. Meanwhile, he receive a message from Solution Epsilon that Sebas Tian has betrayed them. After being inform about Sebas's betrayal, he orders Pandora's Actor to transform as him and test Sebas's loyalty whether or not he really betray them. After Sebas's loyalty has been cleared, Ainz teleports to the mansion and he recognizes that Tsuare is the older sister of Ninya, and decides to accept her into Nazarick as a maid, and under the protection in the name of Ainz Ooal Gown. After returning back to Nazarick, he's inform by Sebas that Tsuare has been kidnapped which upset him greatly after swearing his name to protect her. He orders his subordinate to bring Tsuare back unharmed and destroy Eight Fingers. To cover up the rescue of Tsuare and Sebas's identity, he takes on the persona of Momon while Demiurge masquerade a demon invasion on Re-Estize so that he can increase his fame. Using Marquis Raeven's request to visit the Royal Capital without suspicious from the populace of the capital on why he's here. He saw and saves Evileye from Jaldabaoth, a powerful demon lord, who besiege the royal capital by an army of demon. Jaldabaoth tells Momon that he came here to find an important item in the Royal Capital. Momon exchanges a few rapid blows with Jaldabaoth while protecting Evileye from one of his attacks, but Jaldabaoth retreated back. Outside of the Adventurer's Guild, Blue Rose and Princess Renner, gathered all of the adventurers that were present within the city are order to counter attack and defeated the demon army led by Jaldabaoth. In their battle plan, the adventurer are the bow while Momon is the arrow as nobody except him can fight against Jaldabaoth. When the operation commence, Momon, Nabe and Evileye found Jaldabaoth, who's waiting for them and suspected it was a trap. Momon tells Nabe and Evileye to handle Jaldabaoth's maids while he face off Jaldabaoth. During their fight, Momon and Jaldabaoth crash into a building and walk into a secured room, where Mare was waiting for them. There, Ainz hears Demiurge's explanation about the plan to make Jaldabaoth as the "Demon Lord", due to one of Ainz's previous orders. Following the plan, Momon confronted Jaldabaoth in a fierce battle and defeated Jaldabaoth, who proposes to Momon that he'll cease the fighting and allow himself and his demon army to withdraw. After the withdrawal of Jaldabaoth and his demon army, Momon becomes a hero of Re-Estize Kingdom. The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Ainz returns to Nazarick and grant honors to the NPCs for the operation in Re-Estize, he gathers all of the custom NPCs in the Throne Hall. After hearing Demiurge's plan, Ainz finally realized that the floor guardians are trying to take over the world without his knowledge. He has no choice but to go along it. Following Demiurge's suggestion, he must find a country to recognize his new nation. Ainz and Narberal Gamma visit Arwintar, the capital of the Baharuth Empire to meet Fluder Paradyne, the strongest wizard of the empire. He meets Fluder and shows his true power to him. Fluder immediately swears allegiance to Ainz. He orders Fluder to sends sacrifice to the Tomb. As Momon, he escorted the workers to the Tomb and prepares to monitor the massacre, and also to test the Tomb's defense system. He choose Foresight as his sparring partner and sent them to the sixth floor, Hekkeran Termite tries to deceive Ainz but he sees through his lie and becomes really upset. After fighting with Foresight as a warrior, Ainz decides to stop playing around and reveals his true power, and instantly defeated them. While Arche tries to escape but was killed by Shalltear shortly thereafter. After that, he orders Aura and Mare to visits the imperial palace with dragon and threatens the emperor if he does not apologize for the invasion, they will destroy the Empire. The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc In Nazarick, Ainz meets Emperor Jircniv and his delegation to officially apologizes to Ainz Ooal Gown. After Ainz accepted their apology, Ainz then turns Femel's corpse into a Death Knight right in front of them which causes the imperial delegation to feel terrified as he just created a Legendary Undead being with apparent ease. He accepts Jircniv's proposal to form an alliance with him and Nazarick, and he also accept to build his new nation to the surface world. After the talks were concluded, Ainz gathered the Guardians in his room. Ainz explains to the Guardians it is only to require just cause and to avoid creating many enemies against them. He also explains to the Guardians that turning countries into graveyards will only damage the name of Ainz Ooal Gown. After hearing Demiurge's explaination to the others, he realized that Jircniv's intention was to form an alliance with the other countries to battle against him. Ainz then choose Cocytus's suggestion, he crowned himself as the Sorcerer King and tells the Guardians that he will demonstrate the power of Nazarick in the battle between the Kingdom and the Empire at the Katze Plains. Ainz alongside Mare went to Imperial Fortress at Katze Plains. They are welcomed by Nimble Arc Dale Anoch and General Carvain in the fortress to honor the alliance between the Empire and Ainz Ooal Gown. Ainz was requested by the Emperor to cast one of his powerful magic to destroy the enemy. Ainz tells General Carvain that his army will be arriving anytime. Afterwards, Ainz's army are teleported via Gate and he introduces his army to them which made everyone realize that the small army of five hundred is not to be underestimated. In the Katze Plains, the Imperial Army started to separate into two flanks, effectively opening a path for the army of Ainz Ooal Gown. Ainz appears at the front of the their army with Mare and Anoch standing at his sides, starts casting a single bright spell. Ainz surveying the area that there is no player in the Kingdom or no one is trying to stop him, Ainz cast the Iä Shub-Niggurath, consuming the left wing of the Royal Army and summoned five Dark Young. Ainz was happy that he break a world record for summoning five Dark Young and ordered it to massacre the Kingdom's Army. Ainz then takes off his mask and called upon the Imperial Army to cheer for his supreme power. One of the Dark Young was returning to Ainz and headed toward the Imperial Army's direction, which caused every single one of the imperial soldiers to run for their lives, trampling over their own allies. The Dark Young placed Ainz on top of its head and Ainz thought after casting his most powerful spell, the Imperial Army would charge in but seeing the carnage it was understandable that the Dark Young did all the work. Ainz then decided to continue his assault while Mare was left in charge with his army. In the battlefield, Ainz sitting on top of the Dark Young came to greet Gazef Stronoff with Climb and Brain Unglaus arriving there too. Ainz then asks Gazef to be his vassal in exchange for stopping this war. However, Gazef politely decline his offer, and instead challenged Ainz to a single duel. Ainz accepted his challenge, and asked the two other people to be the witness of their match. Immediately after the battle starts, Ainz stopped time around them using Delay Magic along with True Death to kill Gazef instantly. Afterwards, Ainz tells Climb and Brain that he will stop the attack but demands them to cede E-Rantel and its surrounding area to him. Ainz then return back to the Empire's fortress with all of his monsters. Later in spring, E-Rantel and its surrounding area became a part of the Sorcerer Kingdom. Ainz, Albedo and his army of death knights and death warriors enters E-Rantel. Albedo then decides to kill a young boy, who is disturbing their arrival march but was stopped by Momon. Ainz stops Albedo and tells her that Momon will serve him as sword of the Sorcerer King, which Momon accepts his offer. Afterwards, E-Rantel became a peaceful city without bloodshed under the rule of Ainz Ooal Gown. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc Trivia * His real name back when he was human was Satoru Suzuki. * In the Web Novel, Ainz was thought to be one of the Thirteen Heroes. * Momonga renames himself as Ainz Ooal Gown so that guild members or players may know its existence. * In his adventurer persona, Momon is given the nickname Dark Hero because of his black plate armor and combat abilities. Quotes * (To the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown): "Should we get going, symbol of our guild? No, that’s not it. let us go, symbol of our guild." * (To Demiurge): "It is truly beautiful. These stars were meant to decorate me. I will leave my body here, in order to obtain this jewel box that belongs to no one." * (To the Knights): "You dare to chase little girls, but don’t have the courage to stand against enemies?" '' * (To the Knights):"Do not cause any trouble here. If you choose to not listen to my advice, next time you and your country will burn together." '' * (To Albedo about Humans): "Well, upon meeting the humans here, I could only muster enough empathy to treat them as insects, but after conversing with them, I’m starting to see them as small animals." * (To Nigun): "The deal that I mentioned before is that I hope that you would quietly surrender your lives, this way you can be spared from physical pain. Otherwise, if you resist, which would be very stupid of you would have to pay the cost of dying in despair and misery." * (To his Guild Members): "My friends, what do you think about me hogging this glorious name? Will you be happy? Or displeased? Tell me if you have any feedback, tell me this name isn’t mine alone. I will change back and use Momonga without hesitation." * (To Albedo about Shalltear): "I am the one known as the Guildmaster of Ainz Ooal Gown. When engaging in PVP, the actual chance of victory is high, invincible against even those with flawless builds. How can I lose to the type of person who solely relies on their attribute. Furthermore, the most important fact is the strong bond I have with Peroroncino. Know that this battle was over even before it had begun Shalltear." * (To the Unknown Enemies) “I will definitely make you deeply regret your own foolishness. Do not think you can get away so easily when you anger us, Ainz Ooal Gown.” * (To Himself): "I am Ainz Ooal Gown. With that name at stake, there can be no defeat." * (To Shalltear): "Realize now, Shalltear. You face Ainz Ooal Gown, with the combined might of all 41 Supreme Beings from the beginning, you had no chance of victory." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Players Category:Creators Category:Guildmasters Category:Undead Category:Overlord Category:Adventurers Category:Warriors Category:Necromancers Category:Magic Caster Category:Sovereigns Category:First Nine Category:Ainz Ooal Gown Category:Darkness Category:Nazarick